Dan (Byakko)
is a user of the style who was a star pupil under Sha-Fu and a senior master of Rio, Gou, and Miki. Biography Also referred as , Dan was able to access Extreme Ki with little effort, manifested as a . Despite being the senior, Rio saw Dan as a rival and tried hard to surpass him. Although Dan tried to defeat Rio when he defected, he was killed, but the cause of defeat was because he got injured previously by Long in a sneak attack in order to further make Rio's desire for power insatiable. The fact that he didn't fight his rival at full strength left Rio with a feeling of frustration until he learned that their battle could be fulfilled now between him and the son Dan had with his wife Nami, Jan. Though Dan's Fierce Soul was used in the creation of Suugu, Dan is unable to manifest until Jan awakens his memory. After receiving a fatal wound meant for his son from Long, Dan/Suugu has Jan land the deathblow, freeing Dan from his prison. Before leaving to the next life, he tells his son to walk his own path. Suugu is a master of the , a style that allows him use any Beast-Fist technique from the Fierce Beast-Fist and the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. Suugu was made by Long from Dan's Fierce Ki Soul, though lacking the man's mind. Suugu was previously in a state of rest as the result of undergoing the Blood-Oath Ceremony and thus he was first seen being dragged in his casket by Sanyo. But Suugu was later fully awakened by Long once he was in the presence of Rio. Rio recognizes Suugu as Dan, which eventually led to him embracing the Mythical Beast-Fist as only the Mythical Beast King can command Suugu. Though mindless, a hint of Dan seems to remain within Suugu as seen in his playing of a leaf ocarina. Long tricks Rio into ordering Suugu to kill Jan. During the battle, after nearly killing his son, Suguu's memories as Dan reawakened, allowing him to overcome the Blood Oath's effect on him as he took the blow Long intended for Jan. Mortally wounded, Suugu has Jan deal the deathblow to release Dan's Fierce soul from his physical prison. He returned in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Chimera-Fist Gengi Suugu's Gengi allows him to use both Gekiwaza and Ringi: * Fierce Beast Tiger-Fist Style: * Confrontation Beast Scorpion-Fist Style: * Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist Style: * Confrontation Beast Crocodile-Fist Style: Notes *Dan is played by Kenji Ohba, who is known in Super Sentai for playing Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) in Battle Fever J and Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue) in Denshi Sentai Denziman, and as well as Retsu Ichijouji/Gavan in the first Metal Heroes Series, Uchu Keiji Gavan. *Dan's nickname as "Byakko" (white tiger) is shared as the animal nickname of Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) of Gaoranger *Dan's alias is a reference to the Chinese and Vietnamese mythological beast . *His name is based on of the Shi Jing, and motifs are the White Tiger and the Tiger of the Earthly Branches. Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 39: Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return'' **''Lesson 40: Head goes Bakān! The Shock of the Truth'' **''Lesson 42: Wasshi-Wasshi Moving On!'' **''Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny'' See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Family Members